


Код 69

by marteens



Category: Men in Black (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 06:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10691403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marteens/pseuds/marteens
Summary: При зачислении в ряды ЛВЧ Джею рассказали не обо всех тонкостях работы.Переведено для WTF Kombat 2016 команда Men In Black.Бета - Nigai-Kun





	Код 69

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Code 69](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2036) by [thefourthvine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefourthvine/pseuds/thefourthvine). 



Совещание в понедельник оказалось таким скучным, что Джей затосковал по совещаниям в Нью-Йоркской полиции. Там не требовалась внимательность. А здесь, если он что-то пропустит, то может схлопотать по заднице от трехфутовых эльфов с Астарникса. Маленькие тупоголовые ублюдки.

Джей сконцентрировался на заданиях, раздаваемых Зедом: — Эм, Кьюи, вы будете работать вместе. Центаврианцы и альдебаранцы снова собираются обсудить марсианской договор и хотят, чтобы вы их сопровождали. Остальное вы знаете.

На экране Эм и Кьюи одновременно кивнули, хотя Кьюи была где-то в Африке, а Эм — на низкой околоземной орбите.

— Поняла, Зед,— сказала Эм, а Кьюи добавила: — Сколько бесплатных миль мы получим на этот раз?

Зед ее проигнорировал.

— И, Джи, наш старый друг Марти был осужден и приговорен к шести годам в Аттике.

— Такого не происходит с хорошими парнями, — пробормотал Кей.

Зед вздохнул: — Заряда источника питания для маскировки месторождений осталось всего на восемь дней.

Кей покачал головой: — Мы не можем позволить Джонни Кокрану вернуться домой. Мы не сажаем пришельцев в тюрьму, если нанимаем их.

Зед повернулся к Джи.

— Побег Марти перед арестом имеет какую-то связь со щупальцами.

Джи на экране отдал честь: — Да, сэр, капитан Зед, сэр! Я с удовольствием выполню свой долг перед нашей прекрасной организацией!

Чтобы не скучать, Джей гуглил про Джи.

— Орг, вы поедете на техническую станцию. Они получили от Джея и Кея озоноразрушающий луч, конфискованный у Великого Завоевателя на прошлой неделе. Я не собираюсь тратить лучшие годы своей жизни в этом кабинете, так что ребята могут играть в «направь-лазер-на-мутанта» там. Достаньте их головы из задниц.

— С удовольствием, — голос Орга звучал очень бодро. Джей пытался недолюбливать техническую команду, но его волосы продолжали расти и после их последнего эксперимента, так что он не смог окончательно побороть симпатию.

— Возвращайтесь к работе, — Зед выключил экран конференции и обратился к Джею и Кею: — Если вы хотите получать больше отчетов о незаконных миграциях, то прямо сейчас я иду вниз проверять данные сканеров.

Четыре суровых дня прошли за выслушиванием нытья беженцев с войны Интерклона. Джей не испытывал такой адской скуки с тех пор, как они с Кеем проторчали сто тридцать семь часов во временном разломе с колодой карт на двоих.

Зед кинул на них взгляд, обещающий что-то веселое. Джей оторвался от воспоминаний и сосредоточился.

— У нас есть скиммер в Сан-Франциско, и наш полевой агент подозревается в нарушении Кода 69. Вот вы это и проверите, ребята. Я не хочу повторения инцидента на Зигене.

Джей мысленно пролистал восемьсот восемьдесят четыре страницы кодов, правил и категорий происшествий, которые ему пришлось заучить в ходе работы. Кода 69 там не нашлось. Переспрашивать не было смысла, тем более что Кей уже направился к двери.

— Кей! — крикнул Зед ему вслед. Кей остановился. — Полевой набор «Икс».

Лицо Кея выражало только его обычное "Я-понял-но-не- понял-и-даже-не-моргаю". Он двинулся дальше и уже снаружи спросил: — Полевой набор «Икс» с собой?

— О, черт, думаю, я оставил его в шкафчике сквош- клуба.

Кей одарил его страдальческим взглядом, кивнул и свернул к лифту. Джей выждал целых четыре секунды и как можно небрежнее спросил: — Так, Кей, Код 69. Это, вроде бы, все измерения, в которых есть инопланетяне или пространственная ориентация тупожопого звездного поля, да?

— Нет. Относится к шестьдесят девятому году, малыш.

— О, хорошо, потому что я думал...

— Лето любви. — Кей покачал головой и, словно заглянул в прошлое ЛВЧ тысячу лет назад, ностальгически прищурился.

— Так там пришелец-хиппи, да? — Джей вслед за Кеем прошел из лифта в ту часть склада, которую никогда прежде не видел. — Мы должны остановить его прежде, чем он организует Вудсток, или распылит кислоту, или что-то вроде того?

— Что-то вроде того.

Кей остановился перед стеллажом с ящиками. Они ничем не отличались от стоявших вокруг других ящиков из полированной стали, за исключением надписи «ПОЛЕВОЙ НАБОР «ИКС»: только для экстренного использования». Кей полез в один из ящиков и вытащил два маленьких пакета, бросил один Джею: — Не потеряй его, тигр. Мы собираемся встретиться с волшебником.

Джей застонал: — О, чувак, только не еще один! Я до сих пор не вытряхнул блестки из карманов после прошлого раза.

Они направились к устройству, которое Кей упрямо называл "транслокатор", а Джей называл "Форд ЛТД и чертов позор всей человеческой расы". Если они собирались контролировать деятельность инопланетян на Земле, почему не могли ездить на чем-то, что не вызовет у пришельцев смех? Джей потерял BMW. Черт, с таким успехом можно было брать велосипед с корзинкой!

Кей похлопал напарника по плечу: — Не вешай нос. Мы собираемся в Сан-Франциско.

Джей заглянул в бардачок и нажал кнопку управления полетом.

*** Через восемь минут полета Кей включил автопилот и повернулся к Джею: — Мы преследуем Звездного Разрушителя.

— Звучит не очень.

— Это не так, ас.

— Все еще собираешься в Сан-Франциско?

— Мы почти на месте. Эти твари размером с кулак, довольны беспомощные.

— А что насчет имени?

Кей выглядел чуть более напряженным, чем обычно, что на личном дерьмометре Джея означало: "Земле осталось несколько дней". Джей начинал волноваться.

— Они излучают вещество, известное как универсальный феромон. Так они привлекают партнеров своего вида. Самка Звездного Разрушителя ищет солнечные системы, из которых исходит феромон, приземляется, поглощает самца своим телом, оплодотворяя яйцеклетки, а затем уничтожает ближайшее Солнце, чтобы поддержать свою молодость.

Джей поморщился: — Нет, мне нравится наше Солнце там, где оно есть.

— Мне тоже.

— Так как мы собираемся найти Разрушителя?

— Универсальный феромон действует на все известны виды. Вызывает сексуальную активность. Вне закона во всех системах и галактиках, кроме M77.

Кей сделал паузу, а затем нехотя добавил: — Ты не хочешь лететь на M77.

— Значит, мы летим в Сан-Франциско, приземляемся и ищем рогатых чудаков?

Кей кивнул.

— Кей, я не хочу быть тем, кто скажет тебе это. Но это Сан-Фран-циско.

— Много пауз.

— Я так понял, что о Кастро-стрит ты не слышал.

Кей слегка улыбнулся.

Хуже, чем Кастро-стрит? Джей старался не показывать свой страх, но получалось так себе.

Улыбка Кея стала шире.

Вот же дерьмо.

***   
Полчаса спустя они приземлились рядом с полевым офисом ЛВЧ в Сан-Франциско, который был расположен внутри почтового ящика в выставочном зале «Москоне».

— Мы просто приземлимся и начнем опрашивать людей, нет ли у них рогов? Надеюсь, тебе это поможет, Кей. А я посижу в машине, понаблюдаю со стороны.

— Не думаю, что это необходимо.

Кей замаскировал транслокатор и указал на улицу, где две горячие цыпочки, одетые в Carolina Herrera, терлись своими телами о дряхлого белого мужика с серьезным лицом.

Джей поежился.

— О, чувак. Можно мне это развидеть?

Мужик сорвал с себя галстук. Женщина в платье в темно- серую полоску одобрительно застонала; другая, в тонких фиолетовых чулках, расстегнула рубашку и сунула руку внутрь и вниз, вниз, вниз... Джей инстинктивно надел темные очки.

Кей похлопал его по плечу и указал в другую сторону, где какой-то человек делал что-то отвратительное в крытой автобусной остановке.

— Мы видим второй класс сексуальной активности. Или наша цель вступила в возраст полового созревания больше, чем двадцать четыре часа назад, или мы очень близко к ней. Чем дольше Разрушитель испускает феромон, тем сильнее он действует, и тем шире площадь поражения.

Чувак в автобусной остановке стонал и покачивался. Джей спросил: — Есть ли шанс на нейрализацию после того, как мы здесь закончим?

— Во-первых, мы должны найти нашего мальчика, — Кей передал Джею феромон-сканер и кивнул. — Обычно он оседает рядом с водой, значит, мы направимся к бухте и уточним место с помощью сканера. Веди, тигр.

Джей включил сканер, который засветился, как рождественская елка. Конечно же, он указывал на юго- восток, прямо на Третью авеню в стороне бухты. Джей проигнорировал проезжавшего мимо велосипедиста (хотя, блин, парень был талантлив, если мог дрочить и ехать на такой скорости на велосипеде!) и направился по сигналу. Кей шел в нескольких футах позади.

По какой-то необъяснимой причине Джей не мог отделаться от мысли, что Кей, может быть, пялится на его задницу.

Он добавил немного покачивания в походку.

Здания становились все более обшарпанными, по мере того, как Джей и Кей удалялись от центра города, появлялось все больше промышленных построек. На улицах стало меньше людей, а те, кого они видели, были почти раздеты. Их поведение, однако, было соответствующим. Джей видел, как бездомная женщина в бельевой корзине делала что-то, о чем он не хотел бы вспоминать. А вот бродячие собаки отнеслись к этому с энтузиазмом. Эта хрень была слишком странной даже для ЛВЧ! Они прошли мимо второй оргии, Джей уставился на сканер и остановился, оглядываясь. То, что он увидел, даже нейрализатор не сможет стереть, не повредив мозги.  
Когда они дошли до Кинг-стрит и увидели залив, сканер взволнованно завизжал и лампочки замигали так неистово, что сигнал стал походить на непрерывную вибрацию.

— Кей, — сказал Джей, оборачиваясь, — он должен быть там.

А про себя он заметил, что почему-то не может оторвать глаз от лица Кея.

— Он в парке.

Кей похлопал его по плечу: — Хорошая работа, малыш, — затем щелкнул пультом, и через секунду транслокатор замер рядом с ними.

— Мне нужно позвонить, — и Кей сел в машину. — Идешь, ас?

Джей все еще чувствовал на своем плече руку Кея. Его член встрепенулся. Джей проигнорировал это и скользнул на пассажирское сиденье, а Кей уже связался с Зедом:  
— Зед, у нас есть предварительные координаты цели. Ситуация обострилась до второго уровня, поэтому, как только цель освободит пространство, нам понадобятся по крайней мере пять сдерживающих единиц, оборудованных нейтрализаторами, и полная рабочая группа 07-Б в радиусе поражения, — Кей сделал глубокий вдох. — Мы с Джеем направляемся туда для сдерживания и последующей нейтрализации цели.

Джей не особо обращал внимание на то, что Кей говорит, но сам голос — как только он не замечал раньше, какой у Кея голос? Немного скрипучий, властный. Он был словно... огонь. Джей слегка поправил себя в штанах.

— Да, все в порядке.

Кей посмотрел на Джея, опустил взгляд к его коленям и поднял бровь.

— Нет, резервное копирование только усложнит. Да, и снаружи.

Кей выключил коммуникатор и теперь смотрел прямо на Джея.

Джей понял, что не убрал руку после того, как поправил себя, и что он гладил свою растущую эрекцию через брюки. А Кей смотрел на него, и его взгляд — о, черт, от его взгляда становилось очень жарко! Член Джея мгновенно стал твердым, как сталь, и он застонал, чувствуя, как ему жмут брюки. Он схватил себя через ткань, и понял, что не может остановиться. Он чувствовал себя удивительно, он был так заведен, что не мог соображать, но ему было нужно... ему нужно...

Кей наклонился, расстегнул пуговицу, а затем и «змейку» на брюках Джея, и вытащил его член из трусов. О, так было гораздо лучше! А Кей все еще пристально смотрел на него, и держал руку теперь уже над своим членом. Джей хотел… Он не знал, чего хотел, но он готов был сделать уже хоть что-нибудь. Подтолкнуть себя в руки Кея.

— О, Кей, чувак, я должен... — выдохнул Джей, и Кей слегка облизнул губы и кивнул, и Джей кончил ему на руку, на костюм и на обивку кресел.

Кей нажал кнопку на приборной панели, и появился поднос с влажными салфетками.

— Э-э, спасибо, чувак. Джей вытерся. Он больше не чувствовал себя сонным, как это бывало обычно, и снова посмотрел на промежность Кея с интересом; Кей выглядел там чертовски напряженным.

— Тебе помочь с этим?

— Загляни в полевой набор «Икс», Джей, — сказал Кей, медленно отодвигаясь в кресле, а затем нагнулся, чтобы усмирить своего малыша. — Тебе понадобятся несколько таблеток, прежде чем мы займемся работой.

Джей оторвал взгляд от выпуклости в штанах Кея и постарался не думать о его раздевании, о том, как он, вытаскивая член Кея, возможно, облизывал бы его немного и... Кей щелкнул пальцами перед лицом Джея.

— Полевой набор «Икс».

Он снова взглянул на член Джея, которому становилось все труднее, и сказал: — Ну, давай уже.

Мысли Джея были нечеткими, но он вытащил полевой комплект и открыл его. Да. Три большие тубы смазки, сорок два одноразовых пакета съедобной смазки, презервативы, двадцать одна штука каких-то пластмассовых фиговин в рюшках — Джей понятия не имел, что это, — и баночка маленьких белых таблеток.

Кей потянулся, взял баночку, вытряхнул три таблетки и передал их Джею: — Бери.

Он посмотрел вниз, а затем взял три таблетки и для себя.

— Препарат, подавляющий сексуальную реакцию. Подействует в течение десяти минут.

Джей даже не представлял, как можно было продержаться десять минут. Он посмотрел на часы и захныкал.

Кей потянулся, словно хотел снова похлопать напарника по плечу, и Джей наклонился ему навстречу. Кей вздохнул.

— Держись. Нам нужно найти Звездного Разрушителя.

— Верно. Верно. Звездный Разрушитель.

Джей попытался думать о чем-то несексуальном. Межзвездные взрывы. Близнецы. Джибс.

— Надо сосредоточиться.

Кей кивнул: — Сосредоточиться и надеть изоляционные костюмы. Когда будем в непосредственной близости к инопланетянину, таблетки не помогут.

Костюмы ЛВЧ для опасных материалов были прозрачными и шуршащими; человек внутри чувствовал себя, словно в мусорном пакете, и более несексуальной вещи Джей даже не мог себе представить. И все равно, сравнивая костюм и таблетки, он был уверен, что смог бы справиться и без этой шелестящей ерунды.

"Чертовы рогатые пришельцы!" — пробормотал он себе под нос и украдкой взглянул на Кея в изоляционном костюме. Ему не должно становиться жарко при виде старикана в мусорном мешке! Когда-нибудь эта штука опустится. И под "штукой" он имел в виду самку Звездного Разрушителя, и ничего больше!..

Они вышли из транслокатора возле стадиона и чуть не упали, увидев двух обнаженных женщин, воспроизводящих сюжет порнофильма прямо на тротуаре. Джей остановился, чувствуя, как падает на асфальт его челюсть, и вдруг понял, что может просто стоять тут, наблюдая за этим прекрасным шоу, пока кто-то пожирает их Солнце. Зачем вообще нужно Солнце, если эта планета и без него была горяча?

Кей схватил его за руку и потянул к стадиону. Джей вздохнул: "Верно. Нужно работать, спасать мир и бла- бла". Он пытался утешить себя тем, что, по сравнению с шоу на тротуаре, рука Кея на его руке была гораздо приятнее. Он был уверен в этом. Точно уверен. Ну, наполовину...

Но член не опускался. Даже после того, как женщины пропали из их поля зрения, и после того, как Кей отпустил руку Джея, когда они были уже по ту сторону ворот. Кей начал стандартно обрабатывать охранников: «Потенциальная угроза биотерроризма! ФБР, шестой отдел, бла-бла…" Но они были слишком заняты, чтобы вникать. Джей остановился, чтобы достать свой полевой набор «Икс» из внешнего кармана изоляционного костюма и бросить охранникам пару одноразовых пакетов смазки и презервативы. Оба охранника благодарно застонали, а Кей снова потянул Джея за руку.

На стадионе было пусто — до начала сезона оставалось еще два дня, и слава Богу! — и Кей повел их прямо на поле.

— Он должен быть на открытом месте, чтобы самка смогла приземлиться.

— Она большая? Они вышли на поле, и Кей осмотрелся, оценивая размеры.

— Сюда должна поместиться.

— Черт!

Кей вытащил феромон-сканер и начал регулировать настройки.

— Все в порядке. Данные показывают, что он обосновался где-то рядом ...

Кей продолжал говорить, но Джей снова сосредоточился только на его голосе. Боже, было так жарко, и тон Кея звучал так повелительно — в лучших традициях ЛВЧ. Джей потянулся к полевому набору «Икс», но понял, что никак не сможет положить таблетки в рот, не нарушив целостности защитного костюма.

"Я просто хочу, чтобы он отсосал мне," — пробормотал себе под нос Джей. А потом пожалел, что использовал слово "сосать", потому что рот Кея...

Кей поднял руку, поманил за собой, и Джей пошел следом. Ему нравилось, что Кей командовал.

К тому времени, когда они дошли до места "посадки", которое мигало на сканере, Джею уже было трудно идти. Каждый шаг заставлял его член мучительно приятным образом тереться о штаны внутри костюма. Он стиснул зубы: "Кей вообще человек?"

Кей посмотрел на сканер: — Хм…

— Не думаю, что они работают.

— Мы почти получили данные триангуляции, Джей. В чем проблема?

— В этом, чувак, — проговорил Джей сдавленным голосом, указывая на промежность. — Я не думаю, что они работают, если ты понял, что я имею в виду.

Кей повернулся и посмотрел туда, куда указывал Джей. Его зрачки расширились, а руки дрогнули на сканере.

— На мне все работает нормально, — сказал он. Его голос получился глубоким и грубым.

Джей постарался не развивать мысль, в которой фигурировали бы слова "глубоко" и "грубо", и попытался отвлечься.

— Э-э, Кей, чувак, может быть, мы должны... — Джей сделал глубокий вдох и собрал каждую каплю той силы воли, что у него еще оставалась, — идти, ну, отсюда...

Говоря это, он вдруг оказался слишком близко к напарнику. Кей прижал его к кирпичной стене, руки опустил на его бедра, и прижался к нему. Датчик близости в костюме запищал, но это было лучше всего, что когда-либо испытывал Джей. Джей чувствовал Кея так близко, что развел ноги и заскулил.

Они вместе повалились на землю и в течение нескольких минут, задыхаясь, прижимались друг к другу, но проклятые костюмы не позволяли им получить достаточного трения, чтобы кончить. Только чтобы попытаться...

— Кей, мы должны выбраться отсюда, — Джей залился краской, растянувшись вдоль стены и всем телом прижимаясь к Кею.

— Отель, — прорычал Кей. И да, Кей был чертовски гениален! Член Джея, конечно, именно так и думал.

Транслокатор молниеносно доставил их обратно в Sheraton, где они упали на стойку регистрации, схватили ключ-карту от номера и едва смогли расписаться в бланке. Джей и Кей ничего не замечали вокруг. Они были сосредоточены на том, чтобы попасть в номер до того, как начнут, подобно всем вокруг, раздеваться прямо в холле. Они сняли друг с друга изоляционные костюмы уже в лифте, в спешке возились с пряжками и молниями своих черных костюмов, тащили друг друга по коридору, одновременно целуясь и ощупью ища путь. Почти споткнувшись о двух горничных, которые распластались возле их двери в страстной позе «шестьдесят девять», агенты зашли в комнату, и вскоре перед ними уже стояла огромная кровать, мягкая, теплая, манящая.

Джею едва хватило сил, чтобы открыть полевой набор и кинуть его содержимое на тумбочку прежде, чем Кей на него набросится.

И, боже, Кей великолепно целовался, но Джею требовалось больше. Он застонал и потерся своим телом о тело Кея.

— На кровать, малыш.

Джей уже не мог двигаться достаточно резво, и Кей толкнул его на подушки.

***  
После того, как они оба кончили несколько раз, Кей слез с Джея и лег на спину.

— Это не работает.

— Кое-что точно работает, — Джей не удержался и накрыл своей ладонью забрызганное спермой сокровище Кея. — Вот это работает чертовски хорошо.

Кей качнул бедрами, толкаясь в руку Джея.

— Скоро придут работники стадиона, на улицах кричат яппи, а мы в это время устраиваем оргию далеко от Стоктона. Нам нужна консультация специалиста.

Не прекращая двигать рукой вдоль набухшего члена напарника, Джей застонал: — Только не собака. Скажи мне, что это не собака.

— Нет, нет. Либиец.

— Мы собираемся на Ближний Восток?

— Ли-би-ец. Не "в", малыш, — Кей сел и потянулся за рубашкой. — Они дают интенсивное излучение универсального феромона. Мы позволили эмигрировать одному из них в семьдесят первом — он тогда был в пубертатном периоде, и таможенные сканеры ничего не нашли, а мы были идиотами. Через пару лет у него кончилось половое созревание, и разверзся ад. Черт, это было странное десятилетие, — Кей потряс головой. — Итак, нам на юг.

— На юг?

— Он живет в Лос-Анджелесе. Надеюсь, у него есть то, что нам нужно.

На полпути в Лос-Анджелес стремление Джея тереться о своего друга всем телом исчезло как фоновый шум, но предусмотренная в ЛТД функция самоочистки все равно пригодилась. И влажные салфетки. И все содержимое полевого набора «Икс».

Кей свернул на Четыреста Пятую Авеню и направился в Санта-Монику. После того, как они въехали в этот район, Джей отводил взгляд от окна, только если кто-то на улице терся о пальмы или делал что-то вроде этого. Правило ЛВЧ №17 велит избегать психических травм, если это возможно. Нажатая Кеем красная кнопка и режим "хамелеон" – и в течение десяти минут они очутились у ворот величественного особняка на Беверли-Хиллз.

Безразличный голос у ворот спросил: «Чем могу помочь, джентльмены?» Кей только улыбнулся в видеокамеру, и ворота тут же открылись.

Джей осмотрел территорию. Черт.

— Кей, как так вышло, что инопланетянин живет здесь, а мы гнием в стандартном жилье конторы?

ЛТД взвизгнула колесами у парадной двери, и они вышли. Инопланетянин стоял у двери, скрестив руки на груди. Джей осмотрел его с ног до головы: — Джон Траволта?

— Как думаешь, мы закончили с белыми кожаными костюмами и дискотеками, детка?

Кей покачал головой: — Конец семидесятых был кошмаром.

Траволта улыбнулся: — Что я могу сделать для тебя, Кей? — он был таким... таким горячим. Кей вопросительно поднял бровь. Траволта угрюмо посмотрел назад, и Джею стало не так жарко.

— Нам нужна технология, Джонни.

— Я ведь уже говорил, это — часть меня. Я не могу это подавить, Кей. После того, как ЛВЧ перестало меня преследовать, я думал, что приживусь на этой планете. Но нет, ты такой же, как все.

— Поправка: нам нужно подавляющее поле.

— Ты же знаешь, у меня только одно.

Кей вздохнул: — Я не хочу раскрывать тебя перед ничего не подозревающей общественностью. Я просто хочу сохранить наше Солнце.

Траволта поморщился: — Звездный Разрушитель в городе?

— Да. Не хочешь уехать? Я слышал, на Канарах здорово в это время года.

Траволта достал телефон из кармана пиджака, снял с него что-то и бросил Кею.

— Нет, — сказал он и улыбнулся. В этот же момент Джей почувствовал, как его сердце наполнилось любовью. — Я думаю встретиться кое с кем из промышленников, — улыбка Траволты стала шире, и его безупречные белые зубы очаровали Джея. — Черт, мне нравятся моменты, когда вы нуждаетесь в подавителе привлекательности.

— Кей! — в голосе Джея слышалась паника.

— Да, малыш?

— Пошли отсюда, пока я не начал целовать ему ноги.

Они вернулись в ЛТД даже быстрее, чем Джей достал из кармана свои очки.

***  
С подавителем привлекательности на борту они подъехали к стадиону на максимальной скорости транслокатора.

— И эта штука это сделает? Это, ну, нет, ох, нет... ну, ты понял.

Они приземлились на крышу одного из домов и вышли из транслокатора. Джей уже чувствовал тепло внизу живота.

— Эй, Кей, не думаю, что эта штука работает...

Кей повернулся к нему, облизнул губы и провел пальцем по щеке напарника: — Просто сейчас мы к нему ближе, чем когда-либо, малыш.

— Да, но... — Джей потянулся за таблетками и проглотил все, что оставалось в пузырьке. — Не думаю, что этого достаточно.

Кей глубоко вдохнул: — Я хочу, чтобы ты закрыл глаза и подумал о Зеде.

Джей скривился: — Ладно, я попробую.

***  
Как правило, для депортации пришельцев нужны большие пушки, огромный ущерб чужой собственности и как минимум один взрыв. И реальное столкновение с самцом Звездного Разрушителя не сулило отхождения от традиций.

— Забавное будет открытие сезона, — сказал Джей, представляя, как гигантов-инопланетян показывают в шоу на национальном телевидении. Кей кивнул.

Как только они обнаружили его крошечное, тщедушное тело, Звездный Разрушитель пронзительно завизжал. Через четыре секунды включился переводчик, и визг превратился в "Не трогайте меня! Не трогайте меня! Я олицетворяю секс!"

Кей протолкнул лопату под тело Разрушителя и поднял его.

— Для нас ты олицетворяешь полфунта китового жира. Без обид.

— Пожалуйста! Скоро придет мой партнер, и наш союз станет легендой!

— А наше Солнце станет историей, — отрезал Джей.

Звездный Разрушитель встал на колени на конце лопаты:

— Сердце хочет то, что хочет, — надувшись, сказал он.

— Боже. Давай ящик, — приказал Кей.

Теперь блокировать Звездного Разрушителя в межзвездной транспортной свинцовой коробке (размер B) было проще простого, и, открыв червоточину, они забросили в нее пришельца. И никаких тебе пушек. Джей пытался не уронить его – и всё.

Кей отряхнул руки: — Хорошая работа, малыш.

Джей кивнул в ответ: — Ему будет нормально, ну, там, куда мы его отправили? 

— Мы отправили его в Киремогианскую систему. Несколько десятилетий назад они поставили несколько незаконных индукционных экспериментов с гравитацией.

— И?

— И нанесли серьезный ущерб своему солнцу, всю систему пришлось эвакуировать. Так что, черт возьми, мы могли бы найти ей применение получше...

Пока они шли к машине, Джей размышлял: — Киремогианцы. Такие угрюмые, тощие, с черными волосами и в очках, верно? Любят сопливую музыку?

Они погрузились в ЛТД, и Кей вздохнул: — Да. Эти эмо сейчас повсюду.

***  
Спустя пятнадцать минут поездки Джей кашлянул: — Так ты об этом рассказывал мне в прошлом году? Про взаимную нейрализацию.

— Нет.

— Кей. Чувак. Некоторые вещи даже напарники не должны знать о напарниках.

Джей поерзал на сиденье, стараясь не думать о вещах, которые он теперь знал о Кее. И, черт возьми, универсальные феромоны наверняка обладали некоторыми долгосрочными последствиями, потому что он все еще чувствовал на себе их эффект.

— Это меня никогда не беспокоило.

Джей замер.

— Что?

— Все происходящее вокруг, малыш.

— Но...

— В девяносто шестом у нас был либидо-луч, а в девяностом году — духи регрессии, после этого мне и Ди целую неделю было больно сидеть.

— Кей.

— А в 1997 году, когда некие благопристойные дамы из Золтраба совершенно неправильно поняли концепцию ярмарки Лилит — о, клянусь, у меня никогда не было так много...

— Кей.

— И неудачные переговоры с Зип-лип-бупианами, там были Зед и я, и это было...

— Кей. Останови машину или, клянусь, я буду кричать.

— Не могу, хвастун, и ты знаешь почему. Требования безопасности.

— Черт, парень, почему ты не мог предупредить меня об этом? Только и разговоров было, что «никто и никогда не узнает, что ты вообще существуешь», и ни слова о сексе?

Кей подмигнул ему: — А что, ты думаешь, я имел в виду, говоря "Если ты достаточно силен?"

— Кей, чувак ... Подожди. Ты и Зед? В самом деле? 

Кей только усмехнулся. Затем он включил автопилот и откинулся в кресле.

— Собираюсь немного вздремнуть, малыш. Это был долгий день.

Когда Кей благополучно заснул, Джей достал полевой набор «Икс» и проверил его. Почти все было использовано: полностью кончилась смазка, и остался только один презерватив — и тот с ароматом банана. Тьфу.

Джей сделал мысленную заметку, чтобы взять еще один полевой набор «Икс», как только они вернутся в штаб.

Девиз Людей в Черном: "Будь готов". И он будет.

В следующий раз он будет на высоте.


End file.
